Wizard 101 FF Teil 2
Wizard 101 Fanfiktion Teil: 2 Hallo, Leute und danke das ihr meine FF verfolgt. Bevor ihr euch diese Geschichte durchlest solltet ihr den ersten Teil lesen der weiter unten verlinkt ist, ansonsten werdet ihr vieles nicht verstehen. Wenn ihr den ersten Teil aber schon kennt, wünsche ich euch viel Spaß. Und...danke. Es war nicht das erste mal das Lenore mit einem unsympathischen Lehrer hatte. Ihre bisherigen unsympathischen Lehrer hatten jedoch nicht die Fähigkeit gehabt Trolle, Zyklopen und ganze Armeen aus allen Wesen beschwören zu können, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Durch diese Tatsache verlor Lenore die Möglichkeit mit den Lehrer zu diskutieren, zu streiten oder gar seine Autorität zu untergraben. Das war durchaus ärgerlich, zu mindestens für Lenore...immerhin hatte sie es früher geliebt, ihre Lehrer auf die Palme zu bringen. Bisher hatte Professor Drake noch nicht die Idee gehabt, beschworene Kreaturen zu benutzen um Schüler zu bestrafen und Lenore wollte nicht die Inspiration für diese Idee sein. Mürrisch verfolgte sie den Unterricht und versuchte darauf zu achten nur zu faulenzen, aus den Fenster zu sehen und andere Dinge zu tun, die man als Schülerin halt so macht, wenn Drake grade nicht hinsah. Doch es war schwer auf den Lehrer zu achten, wenn man gerade nicht auf den Lehrer achtete. Nur selten wurde sie nicht 'erwischt und mit Extraaufgaben bestraft. Lenore mochte den Unterricht von Professor Drake nicht. Er war streng, gemein und wenn man schon bestraft wird wenn man aus den Fenster schaut, wollte Lenore gar nicht erst wissen was passiert wenn man vom Nachbarn abschreibt. Ihr blieb nicht viel übrig außer, stumm und sämtliche brutalen oder spaßigen Gedanken unterdrückend, den Unterricht zu folgen. Dann hörte sie die Schulklingel oder wie Mythos-Schüler sie zu nennen pflegten: “ Die weiße Belle“. Der Klingel einen Namen zu geben und Professor Drake hinter seinem Rücken “Professor Hausdrache“ zu nennen, waren nur einige der vielen ausdrücke der Depression und unterdrückter Rebellion, die Mythos-Schüler erfunden hatten. Viele fühlten sich rund um die Uhr überfordert und einige haben bereits auf eine andere Schule gewechselt. Lenore hätte es auch getan, wenn sie nicht mitbekommen hätte was das für ein Gefühl, für den Rest der Klasse ist, von den “Feigen“ oder “Schwachen“ zu hören, die einfach aufgegeben hätten. Als feige oder schwach bezeichnet zu werden, war schon schlimm genug. Aber es wurde um so schlimmer wenn es dein ehemaliger Lehrer und später sogar einige deiner ehemaligen Klassenkameraden sind, die dich so nennen. Nein, Lenore wollte nicht aufgeben und das nicht nur weil sie nicht feige oder schwach genannt werden wollte. Es gab einen bestimmten Grund, einen Grund den selbst Lenore nicht immer verstand, der es Lenore nicht möglich machte aufzugeben bevor sie nicht entweder tot war oder vor lauter Erschöpfung und Verzweiflung zusammen gebrochen war. Lenore ist bisher nur '''einmal '''zusammengebrochen. Danach hatte sie es aufgegeben zu versuchen ihr verstorbenes Kaninchen zum Leben zu erwecken. Das mag kindisch klingen, aber Lenore hatte dem Kaninchen '''versprochen '''es zu füttern und zu pflegen solange sie lebte. Das es einfach so an Altersschwäche gestorben war, war absolut unakzeptabel, denn es zählte einfach nicht, wenn das Kaninchen das Futter nicht fraß das Lenore ihm gab. Das Lenores Eltern es dann auch noch beerdigen wollten war auch nicht hilfreich. Immer wieder vergruben ihre Eltern ihr Kaninchen an einen anderen Ort und jedes mal fand sie es und grub es wieder aus. Zu guter Letzt ließen ihr Eltern es verbrennen und vergruben die Urne, sie dachten wohl das sei clever...Doch die Urne war aus Metall und so konnte man sie mit einem Metalldetektor finden. Lenore hatte es geheim gehalten das sie ihr Kaninchen wieder hatte. Sie blieb Nächte lang auf und experimentierte herum, studierte zahlreiche Bücher über Totenbeschwörung...aber in den stand, es sei unmöglich ein eingeäschertes, seit Monaten totes und vor allen dingen, glücklich gestorbenes Kaninchen zum Leben zu erwecken. Nicht nur weil sie sich über die Präzision der Bücher wunderte, gab sie nicht auf. Nacht für Nacht arbeitete sie durch und danach meisterte sie auch noch den Schulalttag. Das ging nicht lange gut. Die ganze Sache fand ein dramatisches ende als Lenore bei dem Versuch auf die frage: “Wie geht es dir?“ zu antworten, weinend und zitternd zusammenbrach. Zu mindestens hatte sich die Frage erübrigt. Zusätzlich hatte sie eine Halluzination von ihrem Kaninchen. Laut ihrer aussage hatte es ihr gesagt, ihm würde es im Himmel viel besser gehen und das das Versprechen nicht mehr galt. Psychologen sprachen von einem “kindlichen Anfall von starker Persönlichkeit“ und hielten eine Therapie für nicht notwendig. Zu diesen Zeitpunkt war sie 9. Also ja, das...Und '''nur '''das(oder mehr ), musste geschehen bevor Lenore aufgab. Als Lenore, nach dem Unterricht, diese Geschichte Megan und Samanta erzählte, um zu rechtfertigen weshalb sie die Schule nicht wechselt, wirkte Megan verstört. Samanta wirkte so als hätte sie ein Eichhörnchen beobachtet und ihr nicht zugehört. Nachdem Megan, Samantas Aufmerksamkeit zurückerlangt hatte, konnte es weitergehen. Die drei erreichten den Einhornpark. Seit Schulbeginn trafen sich die Freunde, jeden Tag, nach Schulschluss hier. Es war ein ruhiger Ort. Man konnte in ruhe nachdenken und reden. Es war wie ein Moment des Tages der nicht zum Rest des Tages passte. Eine Pause. „Du solltest die Schule wechseln, '''bevor '''du zusammenbrichst.“ meinte Megan als sie sich in das weiche Grass setzten. „So einfach ist das nicht...“ moserte Lenore. „Warum wechselst du denn nicht, wenn du dir so sehr wünscht, zur Todesschule zu gehen, Megan?“ fragte Lenore. „Man kann nicht wechseln ohne einen guten Grund.“ meinte Megan und spielte mit ihren rabenschwarzen Haaren. “Ich bin von dem Mythos-Unterricht überfordert“, ist ein ziemlich guter Grund. “Meine Eltern wahren in der Todesschule.“ ist es nicht...Zu mindestens nicht für Ambrose...“ Samanta stand auf und schaute sich die große Einhornstatue in der Mitte des Parks an. „Ich finde es unfair, das jeder Mythos-Schüler jederzeit wechseln kann, während andere in ihrer Unzufriedenheit feststecken.“ meinte sie bestimmt. „Bist du denn unzufrieden mit der Sturm-Schule?“ fragte Lenore. „NEIN! Das ist die beste Schule der Welt, Blixy ist so ein cooler Lehrer!“ Megan wirkte für einen Moment so als hätte sie sich verschluckt. Als Lenore fragen wollte ob alles in Ordnung sei, sah sie das sie nur verzweifelt versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie konnte kaum sprechen ohne sofort loszulachen. „Blixy?“ „So nennen wir ihn halt, es brauch Kreativität um Sturmmagie zu nutzen, also hat uns Blixy uns erlaubt ihn so zu nennen.“ antwortete Sam. Lenore schnaubte. „Schaut ganz danach aus, als ob ich den einzigen Blödman der gesamten Lehrerschaft abgekriegt hätte.“ Megan drehte sich so dramatisch wie es im sitzen nur irgend ging zu Lenore um. „Ich weiß nicht...“nuschelte sie. „Muhlinda wuh ist mit Sicherheit die nervigste, die ganze Zeit brabbelt sie davon wie schön die Natur doch ist und dass es ein Wunder ist das wir am Leben sind. Zu mindestens kann ich ihr da recht geben...ein Wunder das sich doch niemand während des Unterrichts aus den Fenster gestürzt hat!“ Sam ergriff das Wort. „Leute...das hier ist kein Wettbewerb “Wer hat den schlimmsten Lehrer/Schicksal/Spitznamen“, ich finde wir müssen uns gegenseitig aufheitern und nicht deprimieren!“ Keine Antwort. Aber Lenore und Megan nickten. Sam setzte sich wieder zu den anderen und schloss die Augen. Eine Weile war es still. Die Bäume warfen ihren Schatten und auch einige ihrer Blätter auf die Mädchen, die sich sitzend an die Einhornstatue lehnten. Man merkte das es Sommer war, denn es war warm. Es fühlte sich fast so an als würde Lenore gleich einschlafen, doch es brauchte länger bevor sie einschlief. Es war so viel passiert über das Lenore erst einmal nachdenken musste. Schon bald würde sie einen Brief an ihre Eltern schreiben müssen, sonst würden sie sich womöglich Sorgen machen sie wäre nie an der Schule angekommen, entführt worden und/oder es gäbe kein Schreibpapier in Rabenhein. Wenigstens konnte sie alles drei eindeutig ausschließen. # Wenn sie nie hier angekommen wäre, wäre wohl kaum so viel passiert. # Sie würde bestimmte Leute dafür '''bezahlen '''damit sie sie hier wegbrachten. Und Nummer 3: Dank ihren werten Professor Hausdrache, gab es wohl kaum etwas das Lenore häufiger sah, als Schreibpapier. Lenore wusste was ihre Eltern hören wollten... Wie schön es hier ist, das sie bereits das beliebteste Mädchen ist und das sich alle ihre Erwartungen übertroffen haben. Nun...das letzte traf irgendwie schon zu...und das beliebteste Mädchen war sie zwar nicht, aber immerhin hielt die Klasse zusammen und alle waren sich einig was den Professor anging, auf diese Art und Weise gab es nahezu kein Mobbing. Aber abgesehen davon wäre alles andere schuldlos gelogen. So hatte Lenore keine Ahnung was sie nun schreiben sollte. „Wie schreibt man seinen Eltern wie schlecht es einem geht ohne das sie sich Sorgen machen?“ fragte Lenore in die Runde. „Dir geht es nicht schlecht.“ meinte Megan. „Du musst einfach nur im Unterricht aufpassen.“ „Glaubst du das würde reichen? Wir haben Nerds in unserer Klasse, die sogar mehr Arbeit als notwendig machen und selbst mit den ist er unzufrieden!“ erklärte Lenore. „Es gibt einfach keine Möglichkeit diesen Lehrer zufrieden zu stellen.“ „Na ja...zu seiner Verteidigung, seine Schwagerin ist vor einem Jahr gestorben.“ meinte Sam mit noch geschlossenen Augen. „Das muss ja ne tolle Schwagerin gewesen sein...“ spottete Lenore. Sam drehte den Kopf in Lenores Richtung und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Hey..., das schaffst du schon, du musst es ja nicht alleine hinbekommen, du hast uns und deine Klassenkameraden!“ Jetzt da sie es erwähnte... Lenore hatte so wenig Freizeit das sie es noch nie zuvor in Betracht gezogen hatte mit ihren Klassenkameraden zu reden. Zu ihrer Verteidigung musste gesagt werden das niemand nach einem Schultag in Professor Drakes Klasse sonderlich gesprächig aussah. Sam wurde das schweigen zu langweilig und ergriff das Wort. „Wir haben heute das erste mal mit Zauberstäben gearbeitet.“ erzählte sie stolz. „Wir sollten zuerst einen kleinen harmlosen Blitz erzeugen. Er hat gesagt irgendwann werden wir Sturm und Chaos kontrollieren können, er meinte wir würden zu Zerstörern werden die die Erde aus der Umlaufbahn werfen könnten, wenn sie wollten.“ „War wohl ein subtiler Hinweis darauf das ihr vorsichtig sein sollt.“ gab Megan zurück. „'Zu Subtil!“ lautete Sams Urteil „Soll ich euch zeigen was ich gelernt habe?“fügte sie hinzu und zog ihren Zauberstab. „'Nein.'“ beschloss Megan. „Wir wollen keine Verletzten.“ „Soll ich euch sagen was wir heute gelernt haben?“ fragte Lenore sarkastisch. „Kratz dir mit deinem Zauberstab denn Rücken und du stirbst?“ gab Megan eben so sarkastisch zurück. „Nein...nicht ganz, wir haben das selbe gelernt wie jede Stunde bisher...Jede Stunde müssen wir uns den selben Text anhören, ich wette, ende dieser Woche kann ich ihn auswendig, ich musste ihn schon 10-mal als eine Strafarbeit abschreiben.“ beschwerte sich Lenore. „Und es ist noch nicht einmal ein kurzer Text. Hier!“ fügte sie hinzu und kramte ein Blatt hervor auf dem sie den Merkspruch aufgeschrieben hatte. Mythos ist Vorstellungskraft. Die Macht der Gedanken und alles, was wir ersinnen können, treibt die Mythoskünste an. Es sind Illusionen und wahr gewordene Träume. Wenn du es dir vorstellen kannst, kannst du es auch lebendig werden lassen. Zauberer der Mythosschule,Beschwörer genannt, nutzen die Macht der Namensgebung. Sie rufen legendäre Kreaturen herbei, indem sie ihren wahren Namen aussprechen. Mythos ruht zwischen Feuer und Eis, denn dort liegen die Schatten, und Mythen sind die schattenhaften Umrisse der Gedanken, die Wirklichkeit wurden. Der Edelstein der Schule ist der Peridot. Die Farben der Schule sind Gelb und Königsblau. Als Lenore fertig war mit vorlesen, schaute sie auf und blickte nur in ratlose Gesichter. „Das...Nehmt ihr jede Stunde durch?“ fragte Sam verwirrt. Lenore nickte betrübt. „Trotzdem kontrolliert er jeden Tag ob wir unsere Zauberstäbe dabei haben, obwohl wir sie noch nicht einmal benutzen.“ Sam stutzte. „Übrigens...Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Zauberstab los?“ Megan beantwortete die Frage für sie. „Ich weiß auch nicht so genau was da nicht stimmt, ich habe es für so eine Art Test gehalten. Aber Lenore hat mehr als einmal bewiesen das sie genügend Ehrgeiz hat um eine gute Beschwörerin zu sein. Trotzdem hat sie immer wieder Schmerzen in der Hand, wenn sie versucht ihren Zauberstab in die Hand zu nehmen.“ erklärte sie. „Hast du schon einmal versucht Professor Drake danach zu Fragen?“ fragte Sam. „Doch klar!“ sagte Lenore gespielt begeistert. „Und nach dem er mir die Frage beantwortet hat, gibt er mir noch einen Lolli, weil ich so tapfer war!“ „Nein, im Ernst, Drake ist dein Professor, und der soll seine Schüler unterstützen und beschützen. Und wenn dein Zauberstab dir Schmerzen zufügt, sollte er das zu mindestens Wissen.“ argumentierte Sam. „Sam...Drake hasst mich. Über alles! Das letzte was er tun wird ist mir mit irgendetwas helfen!“ fauchte Lenore. „Dann geh zu Ambrose.“ schlug Sam vor. „Ambrose wird dir bestimmt helfen.“ „Er würde es vermutlich...“ fing Megan an. „Aber der ist momentan bei so einem wichtigen Treffen in Maleybone.“ „Dann werde ich halt warten bis er zurück ist.“ seufzte Lenore. „Oder...“ fing Sam an. „Ich werde nicht Professor Hausdrache fragen.“ „Ich meine ja nur...irgendwas sollte dagegen unternommen werden.“ „Ja...und dieser jemand wird Ambrose sein.“ Sam sagte nichts mehr und die Themen die sie danach aufbrachte hatten meistens ein Fell und einen buschigen Schwanz. Wie immer bisher verließen die Mädchen den Park erst als die Sonne anfing unterzugehen. Und wie jeden Abend machte sich Lenore an ihre Hausaufgaben, machte alles so gut es eben um diese Uhrzeit fertig und fing dann mit den Extraaufgaben an. Hin und wieder fing sie an Buchstaben doppelt zu sehen. Aber ihre Erfahrung sagte das das irgendwann aufhörte, nur die Kopfschmerzen wurden von Tag zu Tag mehr. Als sie alles fertig hatte, viel sie wie ein Stein ins Bett. Noch süße 5 Stunden Schlaf blieben ihr bis die Sonne sie wieder wecken sollte. Doch nicht heute. Heute sollte sie etwas anderes wecken. Etwas das deutlich überzeugender war als die Sonne. Es war Megan. „Wach auf!“ rief sie und schüttelte sie wach. „W-was? Es...Es is noch dunkel draußen...“ „Komm einfach mit!“ Schon als Lenore aufstand hörte sie draußen Schreie. Schnell griff sie nach ihren Zauberstab und spürte sofort ein heftiges Stechen, das sie aber ignorieren musste, diesmal musste es schnell gehen. Sie nahm ihn in die Hand und rannte mit Megan nach draußen. Dort war bereits das Chaos ausgebrochen. Schüler aller Schulen rannten wild durcheinander. Lehrer versuchten verzweifelt die panische Menschenmenge zu beruhigen. Die Schreie überall betäubten Lenores Gehör für einen Moment, so dauerte es ein wenig bis sie das laute Krachen und Knacken hörte, das aus der Richtung der Todesschule kam. Es war dunkel, trotzdem konnte Lenore alles sehen als sie zur Todesschule rannte. „MALISTAIRE UND EIN PAAR SCHÜLER SIND NOCH DA DRIN!“ hörte sie jemanden schreien. Die blauen und roten Irrlichter die sonst immer friedlich hin und her geschwebt sind, flogen nun wild durch die Gegend und erleuchteten ein schreckliches Schauspiel. Ein riesiger Riss trennte langsam die Todesschule von dem Rest von Rabenhein. Einige Todesschüler saßen dort in der Falle wedelten wild mit dem Armen herum während sie um Hilfe riefen. Die Erde bebte einmal was den Riss vergrößerte. Die Spalte zwischen Rabenhein und Todesschule war nun schon gut 2 Meter groß, doch ohne groß nachzudenken, sprintete Lenore zur Todesschule...und sprang! Mit beiden Hände erreichte sie den Felsrand und zog sich zu den Schülern hoch. Instinktiv griff sie nach ihren Zauberstab. Schmerz fuhr durch ihren Arm, doch darauf durfte sie jetzt nicht achten. Nur auf das Gefühl das etwas geschehen musste. So laut sie konnte schrie sie, sie wusste noch nicht einmal genau was sie schrie...Irgendein Wort. Aber es war anscheinend das richtige Wort gewesen. Ein helles goldenes Leuchten durchdringte ihren Zauberstab und schon konnte sie die ersten goldenen Silhouetten von drei Holzpuppen erkennen. Diese Holzpuppen hatten die größe von Menschen, hatten aber nur den Zweck ihren Erschaffer zu dienen. Sofort rannten sie alle drei zum Felsrand, sprangen und hielten sich so aneinander fest das sie eine Brücke zur anderen Seite bildeten. Panisch rannten die Todesschüler über die Holzpuppen-Brücke auf die andere Seite. Lenore wartete kurz bis der letzte Todesschüler drüben war. Ihr Herz pochte so laut das es ihr in den Ohren wehtat. Dann rannte auch Lenore über die Brücke, doch sie war noch nicht einmal auf der zweiten Puppe da bebte die Erde erneut und lies Lenore das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Sie sah ein grelles Licht, tausend mal schlimmer als die Sonne unter sich und sah mit entsetzen das die Puppen sich wieder aufzulösen begannen. Unter ihr würde bald nichts sein. Nichts außer Wolken. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als erneut zu springen. Doch grade als sie das dachte, hörte sie hinter sich ein dermaßen lautes Krachen das es durch ganz Rabenhein schallte. Erneut hörte sie hunderte von Schülern schreien als die Todesschule endgültig aus Rabenhein raus brach. Lenore fiel. Sie spürte nichts außer den Luftzug unter ihr. Um sie herum drehte sich alles und ihre Haare flatterten ihr direkt in Gesicht. Sie könnte die Todesschule unter sich erkennen. Lenore schrie so laut sie konnte. Plötzlich sah sie nichts mehr, nur ein extrem grelles Licht unter sich. Lenore kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann spürte sie wie etwas großes sie packte und hoch in die Luft warf. Lenore musste die Augen öffnen. Unter ihr war eine gigantische, humanoide Gestalt mit nur einem Auge. Ein Zyklop hatte sie aufgefangen,hoch geworfen und stürzte dann schließlich mit dem Rest der Todesschule die Rabenheinklippe runter. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann spürte Lenore wie sie hart auf den Boden aufprallte. Aber...es war Rabenheinboden. Ihr Herzklopfen wurde leiser und sie konnte eine hagere Gestalt auf sie zu rennen sehen. Lenore blinzelte. Sie sah alles verschwommen, die Schreie hatten aufgehört, es war absolut Still. Die hagere Gestalt kniete sich zu Lenore runter und sagte etwas. Doch sie hörte nur Getuschel. Tränen stiegen in Lenores Augen hoch, ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren gesamten Körper. Dann wurde ihr Schwarz vor Augen. Was zur Hölle ist grade passiert? Warum wusste ich so plötzlich was zu tun war? Langsam öffneten sich Lenores Augen. Sie lag in einem Bett, aber nicht in ihren Bett sondern im Krankenzimmer. „Du bist wach!“ hörte sie Sams Stimme. Und schon sah sie auch schon Samantas strahlendes Gesicht. Lenores Schädel brummte, doch sie setzte sich auf. Nun sah sie auch Megan, die sich an den Türrahmen lehnte. „Hey, Lenore, schön das du nicht tot bist.“ sagte sie grinsend. „Das sagst du...“ brummte Lenore und hielt sich den Schädel. Megan ging zu Sam und zog sie an ihrer Schulter von Lenore weg. „Komm schon, Sam, Madame Wu hat gesagt wir dürfen bleiben bis sie aufwacht.“ Sam schmollte, folgte ihr aber. „Sag Bescheid, wenn du wieder zum Unterricht kannst.“ forderte Sam, bevor sich die Tür hinter sich schloss. Lenore ließ ihren Kopf im Kissen versinken. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit kam ein weiterer Besucher. Mit ihm hatte sie allerdings überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Schnell hob Lenore ihren Kopf. „Professor Drake?“ Drake betrat das Krankenzimmer wie andere ein Gerichtssaal betreten. „Die Krankenhelferin meinte das du einige Tage vom Unterricht fernbleiben solltest, freut dich das?“ fragte er in seinen typischen abwertenden Tonfall. „Wollen sie mir dafür jetzt auch noch Strafarbeiten aufgeben?“ fragte Lenore bissig. „Rede nicht in diesen Respektlosen Ton mit mir.“ forderte Drake. „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was du angerichtet hast?“ „Was mit der Todesschule passiert ist, war nicht meine Schuld...“ wollte sich Lenore verteidigen, doch Drake unterbrach sie. „Mag sein, ich rede aber auch nicht von der Todesschule, sondern davon, das du dich ohne einen Funken Verstand in eine äußerst gefährlich Situation gebracht hast.Für mich war es ein leichtes einen Zyklopen zu beschwören um dich zu retten, aber wenn ich nur wenige Augenblicke zu spät gekommen wäre...“ Es wurde kurz still.. Lenore senkte ihren Kopf ein wenig. „Ich hoffe du glaubst nicht, das ich dich deshalb schone, wenn du wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen musst.“ sagte er schließlich und ging zur Tür. „Professor?“ sagte Lenore. Der Professor blieb stehen. „...Danke...“ Drake schwieg einen Moment, nickte dann und verließ das Krankenzimmer. Danke fürs lesen, weitere Teile folgen bei positiver Rückmeldung. Hier gehts zum ersten Teil: Wizard 101 FF